The present invention is related to a cold/hot water switching/controlling valve structure of mono-spout faucet. The amount of the discharged hot water can be very easily and conveniently performed When upward biasing the faucet handle and placing the handle at a middle position, only the cold water inlet is opened of the lower switching/controlling valve is opened for cold water to flow out. Therefore, when washing hands, the heater will not operate so that the energy is saved to greatly lower cost and the user is protected from being burned.
In a conventional mono-spout faucet, cold and hot water commonly flows out from the spout. Such mono-spout faucet is provided with a switching/controlling valve capable of controlling the temperature of the flowing out water so as to avoid burning of a child or an incautious user. However, such conventional switching/controlling valve still can hardly ensure safety in use of the faucet.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cold/hot water switching/controlling valve structure of mono-spout faucet. A user only needs to detach the faucet handle and directly take out the restricting member with a point nosed pliers for adjusting the amount of the discharged hot water. Such operation is very easy and convenient to a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above cold/hot water switching/controlling valve structure of mono-spout faucet. When taking out the restricting member to adjust the amount of discharged hot water, it is unnecessary to shut off the water supply or unscrew the locking collar or loosen the switching/controlling valve. Therefore, the leakage of water is avoided.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above cold/hot water switching/controlling valve structure of mono-spout faucet. When washing hands, a user only needs to upward bias the faucet handle and place the handle at a middle position. Under such circumstance, the hot water inlet of the lower switching/controlling valve is shut up and only cold water will flow out. Therefore, the heater will not operate so that the energy is saved to greatly lower cost. Also, the user is protected from being burned and the safety in use is ensured.